


Sasuke's Pack

by Kalira not fics (Kalira)



Category: Naruto
Genre: (and he gets one), Cuddling & Snuggling, Feral Behavior, Feral Haruno Sakura, Feral Hatake Kakashi, Feral Uzumaki Naruto, Gen, Pack Feels, Uchiha Sasuke Needs a Hug, Uchiha Sasuke is Traumatised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira%20not%20fics
Summary: Sasuke surrenders to his pack's affectionate care.(An alternate moment fromPuppies and Pack.)
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 21
Kudos: 287





	Sasuke's Pack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoenixyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixyfriend/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Puppies and Pack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034307) by [Kalira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira). 



> This is basically something of an alternate happening from [Puppies and Pack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034307) \- what if Sasuke hadn't resisted so very hard, but had let his feral teammates treat him like pack, and accepted the affection he so badly needs?
> 
> I'd been thinking about it already (Sasuke so very much would have done better to settle in with the packfeels as well, feral or not!) but what sparked this little bit of scene was a comment from phoenixyfriend on Tumblr [here](https://kalira.tumblr.com/post/632691368754577408/not-gonna-lie-i-keep-thinking-about-your).

Sasuke stared at the stone ceiling, trying to ignore. . . He tilted his head, looking over at the source of the crooning, rustling sounds. Kakashi-sensei sat - lounged - against the curved wall of the cave, Sakura curled up at his left side and Naruto all but sprawled across his lap, wriggling and nestling into Kakashi-sensei as though he could actually get any _closer_ , making his weird clicking coo as Kakashi-sensei stroked his hair and rubbed his back.

Sasuke bit his lip, shivering, and then turned onto his side, curling his knees up.

Naruto sagged slowly as Kakashi-sensei coddled him, eventually sliding halfway off Kakashi-sensei’s lap, head on his chest. Sasuke sighed, tucking one fist up beneath his jaw.

Sakura lifted her head, whining softly, eyes on Sasuke, and he tensed. He swallowed, watching them warily, but Sakura didn’t move any more, only pouted slightly and whined again.

Sasuke eyed them all, then. . .

Would it be. . . Was it so bad?

Sasuke pushed himself up slowly, then edged closer to his sensei and teammates before he could think better of it. Naruto lifted his head immediately, and Sasuke froze. Naruto yipped and Sakura whuffed, batting at him lightly.

He dropped his head again, and Kakashi-sensei laughed, a creaky sound that was more bark than anything. He tilted his head, looking at Sasuke, shifting lazily between Sakura and Naruto.

Sasuke dropped down to his knees, moving to lean against the wall nearby. He wasn’t sure. . .

Kakashi-sensei reached out to him, hand sliding down his shoulder and arm, and it was . . . warm and gentle and- Sasuke leaned into the touch before he quite stopped himself, and Kakashi-sensei tugged him in with a soft nudge - not into his lap, as the others had comfortably sprawled, but up close against Kakashi-sensei’s side, his arm around Sasuke’s shoulders.

Kakashi-sensei crooned quietly, nuzzling Sasuke’s hair, and a soft touch slid over his forearm. He looked up to find Sakura, settling lower beside Kakashi-sensei, reaching over to squeeze his arm lightly.

Naruto chirped again and shoved up closer, but a low rumble from Kakashi-sensei slowed him to a more comfortable pace. Sasuke was . . . slightly squashed, tucked up against Kakashi-sensei with Naruto shoved up by his legs and sprawling over Kakashi-sensei’s - leaning towards Sakura on the other side, doing the same if a bit more neatly - but it wasn’t. . .

Sasuke didn’t feel trapped or uncomfortable, he felt warm and-

Sasuke swallowed thickly, tipping his head down as his eyes burned. Kakashi-sensei crooned again, tucking Sasuke’s head under his chin, rocking him just a little, keeping him close. Naruto shifted against his shins and Sakura pillowed her cheek on Kakashi-sensei’s thigh, fingers petting lightly up Sasuke’s wrist.

Sasuke felt _safe_ , cuddled up with his team around him, caring and quiet. He couldn’t- He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt honestly, simply _safe_ , and his chest ached as he closed his eyes, pressing his legs a little more firmly against Naruto and hiding his face against Kakashi-sensei’s shoulder.

They weren’t even themselves right now, they probably wouldn’t-

Surely it- It wasn’t so bad just to-

Let them curl around him, cosy and warm and present. Sasuke sniffed and pressed hard against Kakashi-sensei’s side, and his arm tightened reassuringly as he nuzzled Sasuke’s hair again.


End file.
